Un final inevitable
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Harry decide no conformarse con la costumbre y termina con Ginny. Drarry en el horizonte.


**Un final inevitable**

**Por Dulzura Letal**

**Los personajes son de JR Rowling, y todo lo que los rodea, también…**

Lo sabía.

¡Hubiese dado tantas cosas para no tener que vivir este momento! Pero era inevitable, ya no podía retrasarlo.

Y aquí estaba, terminando su relación con su primera novia, con la primera persona con la que compartió la intimidad de las caricias, la excitación, el sexo.

Creyó que eso era amor.

Lo creyó sinceramente. Creyó que con eso podía construir algo duradero.

Pero, no; tuvieron que pasar casi cinco años. Tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas…

-No, Harry…hablemos ahora…- Murmuró Ginny Weasley.

Harry Potter tragó saliva, esta vez iba a terminar con esta mentira, no habría palabras, ni silencios, ni llantos que se lo impidieran. Lamentaba el lugar: su oficina del Ministerio; y la maldecía a ella, por no esperar a la tarde y por presionarlo y no dejarle alternativa. Sacó su varita y realizó un encantamiento burbuja –si alguien, si él entraba, podría verlos, pero no oírlos-.

-Está bien, Ginny-. Harry rodeó su escritorio, tomó la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su compañero Auror y se sentó junto a la bruja. Le tomó las manos y se forzó a mirarla a la cara. –Creo que esto no da para más-.

-¿Qué es lo que no da para más?- Preguntó ella, tensándose.

Harry le aferró las manos, y continuó. –Nosotros, nuestra relación-

Como si le hubiese dado un golpe, la cabeza de Ginny retrocedió, aún sin zafarse de las manos de Harry; frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios.- ¿Qué dices…?- Preguntó, suavemente.

Harry bajó la vista. –No podemos seguir juntos, esto no-

La bruja se zafó del agarre de las manos de Harry y le tomó los antebrazos, con dedos duros, metálicos, punzantes.

-¿Cómo que no podemos, Harry? ¿De qué hablas? Estamos comprometidos y vamos a casarnos.

Harry se removió en su silla e intentó pararse, pero ella le clavó aún más los dedos en los antebrazos.

La decisión se afianzó de tal manera en el corazón y en la voluntad del mago, que tenía que ponérsela en palabras, Ginny tenía que oírla. –No. No vamos a casarnos porque no puedo seguir contigo.

Lo soltó y se paró, echa una furia. -¿Cuándo decidiste que terminarías con los planes que hicimos juntos, Harry?

Él también se puso de pie, y la enfrentó. –Esos planes los hicimos hace años, Ginny, ya no-

-¡¿Ya no tienen validez?! ¿para ti todo se acabó así como así?

-No, Ginny…

-¡Yo te amo, Harry! ¡Quiero estar contigo y-!

-¡Pero yo no, Ginny!- La exclamación fue acompañada por una mirada sincera, dolida, pero firme, y eso le dijo a la bruja que Harry no daría marcha atrás. Se dejó caer en la silla, derrotada. Él la imitó.

-¿Por qué, Harry?- Preguntó, en voz baja.

_**¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Acaso podía decirle que ella no sabía sacarlo de los accesos de depresión que le sobrevenían de vez en cuando, porque su sentido del humor no era ácido y brillante? ¿Podía decirle que ver su color de cabello entre la gente no le producía unas ganas enormes de correr a su encuentro? ¿Acaso podía decirle que oír su voz susurrada no lo dejaba caliente y con un anhelo infinito en el pecho? ¿Acaso podía decirle que tener sexo con ella no lo completaba como lo hacía un solo roce, una sonrisa cómplice, una risa franca, como una mirada de unos ojos grises?**_

_**No. No podía. No, cuando recién ahora tenía el valor para reconocerlo ante sí mismo.**_

-Porque creí que te amaba-

-¿Creíste? ¡No lo creíste, Harry! ¡yo sé que me amaste! Lo que pasamos-

-No, Ginny, creí que era amor, creí…pero no lo es, eso es cariño, es costumbre-

-¡Pero puedo hacer que me ames! Ya verás-

Harry se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el otro escritorio. –No es suficiente para un matrimonio, Ginny. ¿No quieres lo que tienen tus padres?

Ginny desvió la vista y resopló. –Es el comienzo, si tenemos hijos-

-¡Seríamos infelices, Ginny! ¿No lo ves? ¡Me niego a conformarme cobardemente con la costumbre! ¡todo sería una mentira y yo NO quiero vivir toda mi vida mintiendo!

Ginevra Weasley era una bruja inteligente. Aquí estaba su novio, su Harry, el que creyó que sería el padre de sus hijos, diciéndole que ella no era suficiente para él…pero había alguien que sí lo era.

Ya no era su novio, ya no era su Harry…era de alguien más. Lo veía, claro como el agua. No quería saber quién era, realmente, no quería. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Harry observó cómo Ginny volvió a levantarse de la silla, y sin decir palabra, giró y salió de la oficina.

Exhausto, Harry regresó a su silla, se quitó los anteojos y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

El sonido de una taza al ser apoyada sobre el escritorio le hizo levantar la vista. Se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le sonrieron.

-Tómate el té, Potter-. Ordenó su compañero de oficina, antes de ir a sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Gracias, Malfoy-. Susurró Harry, dolorosamente liberado.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura letal, 10 de diciembre de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
